


Power like the Sun

by Omnicat



Category: Witch Hunter Robin
Genre: F/M, Lime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her like this, looking so frail and helpless as she writhed beneath him. // dark-ish Amon x Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Nederlands available: [Met het Vuur van de Zon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114492) by [CattyRosea (Omnicat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea)



Amon loved her like this, looking so frail and helpless as she writhed beneath him, clinging to him, her nails digging into his back desperately. When he managed to reduce Robin, with her power like the sun, to the shy, confused little girl she had seemed to him when they first met, it made him feel powerful, like he still had a shred of control over himself, his life, the world around him. A tiny voice deep inside him told him what he did was wrong, but that voice was weak, weak like the fear of helplessness and uselessness was strong.

He should never have started it. She was barely sixteen years old, fresh from the monastery; a child in spite of the ancient knowledge and power lurking within her.

And yet...

He never had been able to keep his eyes off of her. The innocence she exuded stirred a perverted kind of lust in him that had quickly gained ground on his paternal instincts. He had managed to suppress the dark feelings that welled up each time she touched him or smiled at him, because her kindness and vulnerability made him feel so alive, so needed; protecting her fulfilled him. But that had changed when Solomon made its move and he realised that the softness and the warmth he had tried to keep intact amidst the harsh reality of their lives had been but an illusion.

No matter if she realised it or not, she was not a child, she had never been innocent. She had been a witch all along. A witch with power like the sun, setting him on fire from the inside out with her smooth, pale skin, girlish features, soft voice and those slender legs that wrapped tightly around his waist even as she squirmed awkwardly beneath his touch.

A witch with power and wisdom beyond her years, beyond even his, glowing with the light of a thousand fires, reducing him to a mere shadow. Powerless, helpless: forced to shrink and flee in the shine of her light. Meaningless. Eclipsed.

A witch, an innocent seductress.

A _witch_.

Dangerous and treacherous - if not when the world was being turned upside down by the secrets of the past, then in the unknown future. But as they ventured into that future together, it soon became clear to Amon that he could not stay by her side as merely a sentinel, a ‘watchdog’, as she had called it. He craved the frailty that had once anchored him atop the dark, murky waters of his mind, he yearned to envelop her and keep her safe from the darkness of their world.

As he crushed Robin’s small breasts against his chest, pulled her young and tiny, but oh so warm body tightly to him, lapped at every inch of her exposed skin, he wondered what had happened to that sentiment, wondered when it had become so badly twisted. Somewhere along the way, his stoically brought words of kindness and encouraging caresses had turned into husky whispers and hungry kisses as the needy lust he had tried to ignore became entangled in his other desires.

Maybe his resolve to preserve her instead of claiming her had been doomed to crumble from the very start. He wondered...

Even as mind numbing fire thundered through his veins, he wondered.

“Amon -” Robin gasped, clinging to him helplessly. But then she let go of him, threw her head back, arching her back and pressing her elbows into the mattress. Her voice became a throaty moan: “Oh, Amon...”

What would he do when this part of her, too, had been stripped of its innocence?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
